The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically an interspecific hybrid known as Phlox ‘Plumtastic’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Plumtastic’. The new cultivar represents a new moss phlox, a herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Glencoe, Ill. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop improved cultivars of interspecific Phlox hybrids with novel ornamental traits such as unique flower colors, plant habits, flower fragrance and adaptability to garden conditions in the upper Midwest (U.S.D.A. Zone 5) and similar climates.
‘Plumtastic’ was derived from a cross made in April of 2010 under controlled conditions between Phlox subulata ‘Fort Hill’ (not patented) as the female parent and Phlox kelseyi ‘Lemhi Midnight’ (not patented) as the male parent. The resulting seedlings were planted for evaluation in June of 2011. ‘Plumtastic’ was selected in May of 2012 as a single unique plant from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by shoot tip cuttings by the Inventor in May of 2012 in Glencoe, Ill. Asexual propagation by shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.